


Sticker

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Thanks." Richie mumbled. "Do I get a sticker for being good?""Sorry, I'm all out."





	Sticker

It wasn't rare for all the boy Losers to have sleepovers. It happened maybe once or twice a month and they always switched who's house it was at. Sometimes it was at Bills and other times it was at Eddies or maybe even Stans. 

Tonight's sleepover was different, though, because it was at Mike's. It had taken about three weeks to convince his grandpa to let them spend the night. Mike even had to bring Eddie and Stan over and prove that the boys he brought over were good influences. Finally, Mikes grandpa said yes, telling them that they could sleep out in the spare barn or downstairs in the basement where there was a few spare beds and a TV. 

The boys arrived slowly. First Stan. Mike took him around back and showed him the trampoline he had had since he was six or seven years old. They jumped on that until Bill arrived. Once Bill got there they all put their stuff inside in the living room before going back out and playing with some of the turkeys and chickens on the farm. Richie was next to arrive and they didn't need to hear a car pull up. He was loud enough as is.

"What's up, fuckers!" Eddie screamed as he strolled onto the property, rolling his bike next to him.

Mike ran out, stumbling and slipping across the dry dirt. "Dude! Keep your voice down! I told my grandpa that you guys were polite and go to church and shit."

"No offense, but I think of Richie stepped into a church that it would crumble to the ground.. and if he dropped his hand in holy water it would boil."

"Rude!" Richie laughed. "But true." He pulled his backpack tighter against his body. "Where we sleeping?"

"Barn or basement."

"Basement." Richie stated, walking towards the house.

Mike froze. "I thought we could maybe vote?"

"Eddie won't do good outside. We need to sleep in the basement." Richie didn't sound like he was in the mood to argue, especially about that. "Is Ben here?"

"His m-mom is dropping him o-off at six." Bill muttered, stepping up behind Stan and Mike.

Richie nodded, pulling his backpack off as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the rest of the boys alone.

"He's um.. a little protective over Eddie." Mike rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "Is he always like that?"

Bill nodded. "Y-yeah, he can mess with E-eddie as much as he wants b-b-but n-no one else can.." 

"He's been like this for years. One time he gave a guy a bloody nose for taking Eddie's inhaler. And Richie doesn't normally get that close to a bully." Stan explained. "He talks shit and he throws shit and he shoves but he's only gotten in a few actual fights. Three of the four were over Eddie."

"And the other one?"

"The kid took his glasses and stepped on them before slamming him so hard against a locker he got a concussion." Stan shrugged. "He can punch really good."

Mike nodded, biting his lip. "Makes sense." 

The boys would have kept talking if they didn't hear a car slowly roll up the driveway. It was Eddies mom's car and his mom didn't look happy. She never did, but it had taken almost as long as it did with Mikes grandpa to convince her Eddie would be okay. She didn't say anything to the boys when she stopped the car but she did demand a kiss from Eddie.

Eddie climbed out, pulling his backpack on, waving goodbye to his mom until she was out if sight. "Hey." He smiled.

Mike waved. "Hey."

"We're glad she l-le you c-come." Hum smiled almost as wide as Eddie. "We w-were worried."

"She was upset. She cried. But I told her that nothing bad would happen and if I got scared I would call her then 911."

"She wants you to call her before 911?" Stan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Eddie nodded. "She says there's no guarantee that they'll help me or get there in time."

Mike opened his mouth to say something but Bill touched his arm and shook his head. He figured it was best to just listen.

"Wow! My love! Eds! You're here!" Richie yelled as he stepped out of the house and off of the front porch, running towards Eddie. He all but tackled Eddie in a hug, causing both of them to stumble around before regaining balance.

Eddie shoved Richie off, punching him in the arm. "Get off." He grunted. "You're so embarrassing." 

"Are they-" Mike began.

"N-no." Bill shook his head, smirking. "That's just how t-they are." 

Richie ruffled Eddies hair, grinning. "Where the hell is Ben?"

"He had a science club meeting guys, give him a break." Mike sighed. "You're so impatient."

"Maybe you're out patient."

"That makes zero sense." Stan grumbled. 

"Your mom makes zero sense."

"That wasn't even a good joke!" Stan all but screamed.

"T-to be fair, none of h-h-his jokes are good." Bill laughed.

"Fuck off." Richie muttered, flipping the two boys off. "Y'all are assholes."

"And you're their leader." Eddie mumbled, looking down at his watch. "It's 5:37. It'll be a good twenty minutes." 

"What do we do?"

Mike shrugged. "I've never done this kind of stuff."

All of the boys gasped.

"What?" Richie stared at him wide eyed. "How do you just not have sleepovers?"

"I didn't see the point. I liked staying at home."

"What a loser."

"This loser can kick you out." Mike replied, looking Richie up and down.

Stan raised his arm for a high five, Mike slapping his hand as hard as he could.

"As for the wait, we could just look around. I can show you guys all the sheep."

"Sheep sheep, Richie."

"Are there any weapons?" Stan asked. "Because Richie might be missing by morning."

"You know what'll go missing? Your mom when I fuc-" Richie stopped talking when Eddie rubbed his arm.

"No." Eddie smiled.

Richie rolled his eyes. "Let's go look at sheep. Baaaaa."

Bill rolled his eyes. "H-how about we play the s-s-shut up game?"

"Fine. I'll stop talking." Richie crossed his arms over his chest as they walked, closing his mouth. 

Eddie followed Richie, clinging to the back of his shirt. "I don't know how many diseases sheep carry but I know animals can carry tins so that can't be good."

"They're fine." Mike smiled. "We get them tested every time we buy a new one."

Eddie nodded. "Tests don't catch everything." 

Bill looked back at Eddie and took his hand. "You'll b-be okay. I swear." 

Eddie squeezed his hand and detached himself from Richie as they walked into the barn. Richie looked between Bill and Eddie, rolling his eyes.

"Get a room."

"You aren't funny.. like at all."  Stan mumbled, wrapping an arm around Bills shoulder. 

Richie scoffed. "Whatever." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked into the barn. 

Eddie clung to Bill the entire time while Bill and Stan looked around. Mike was pushing and pulling crates around the barn so they had places to sir. Sheep shuffled around in their pens, making soft noises. Chickens waddled around the hay covered floor, pecking at the legs of the boys. Richie jumped when one pecked his ankle, nudging the bird away with his foot.

"So.. you guys kill them?" Stan asked, peeking into one of the pens. 

"Yeah.. I don't.. I hate doing it, but my grandpa does. He doesn't seem to care about it." Mike shrugged, shuffling his feet around. It was obvious he was uncomfortable. 

Richie smirked to himself. "Let's lighten the mood up." He reached down, waiting for one of the chickens to bump into him again. Once a chicken did he grabbed it and ran towards Stan. "Please don't eat me!" 

Stan stumbled back, putting one hand out in front of him. "Richie, I swear-"

Richie lunged at him, cutting him off mid sentence. "Don't silence him! He has a wife and kids!" 

"Technically it's a girl." Mike smiled. "And you're holding her the wrong way."

"There's no wrong way to hold a chicken. Its like a cat. You just grab it."

"There a-a-are w-wrong ways to grab a c-cat." Bill replied, his hand still tight around Eddies. 

"Are you really arguing about how to hold a chicken!?" Stan shrieked. "Richie is gonna make it attack me!" 

"Yeah, hes right." Mike walked towards him. "Just put her down slowly."

"I doubt she's upset. I'm awesome. She should be honored that I'm hol- Ow! What the fuck you dumb bird!" Richie screamed, dropping the bird as it pecked and dug at Richies hand. It was bleeding now, from a bunch of different places. "I hate birds. I hope you get eaten!" He shouted at the chicken. 

"You're the one who was groping her." Stan mutteted, running his hands down his shirt, flattening any wrinkles that may have appeared.

"You shouldn't throw her around either." Mike scolded. "You scared her. Probably even traumatized."

"Y-you kinda h-had it coming." Bill stuttered out, walking over to Stan. 

"Does no one care about me bleeding?" Richie whined out, glancing over at Eddie. "Eds.." he smiled.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go clean Richie up inside." 

Richie smiled. "See? Eddie loves me. Ain't that right?" He wrapped his arm around Eddie when he walked up to him.

Eddie pushed into his touch but shook his head. "Barely. You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Richie grinned, going to poke his cheek.

Eddie grabbed his wrist. "You're bleeding. All that blood can spread diseases. Like HIV."

"Fine. I'll wait til I'm all stitched up to make fun of you."

"How considerate." Eddie mumbled, walking out of the barn and towards the house. "And you won't need stitches." 

Richie grinned, nudging him. "You're cute when you get all exasperated at me."

"Richie, do me a favor and shut up for a few seconds." 

"And if I don't, baby?" 

"Don't call me that." Eddie sighed. "And I'll give you a reason to need stitches." 

Richie stopped walking and started to pretend he was shaking. "Oh! No! Eddie! You're so scary! Don't kill me."

"Bite me, asshole." Eddie pulled the screen door open before pushing the front door open. He stepped inside and walked towards the bathroom on the first floor. He came back out as Richie was walking inside. He had a bunch of different bottles and a box of bandaids. 

"Thought you had everything in your fanny pack, Dr. K." Richie flashed a shit eating grin at Eddie.

"Yes, but they have more than enough and it would be safer to clean with this stuff than with wet wipes." Eddie babbled, setting all of the stuff down on the coffee table next to the couch. "Sit down and hold your hand out." 

Richie listened, sitting down on the couch, sticking his hand out. "You gonna fix me up?"

Eddie nodded, kneeling down in front of Richie, unzipping his fanny pack and pulling out a wet wipe, wiping it across Richies hand, cleaning off the blood. The blood slowly began to pour out of the cuts again and Eddie did the same thing before tossing it into the trashcan. He pulled out cotton balls and picked up a cleaner, pouring the cleaner on the cotton ball. "This is gonna sting but not too bad."

Richie nodded, chewing on his lip. "I can take it.." He jumped when Eddie dabbed the cleaner across the cuts.

"Thought you were a tough guy." Eddie mumbled, his tongue poking out between his lips as he focused on cleaning Richies cuts.

"I.. I am. How dare you say I'm not? You know what? I'm the toughest. Literally. Like.. so tough. I eat nails for breakfast."

"You're so weird." Eddie tossed the cotton ball into the trash then picked up the box of bandaids, opening them up.

"You're mean." Richie huffed, sinking down into the couch. "I don't like you. I want a new doctor."

"If Stan was your doctor this would be way more painful, if Bill was your doctor he wouldn't know what to do, and Mike would probably pass out." Eddie rattled off the statements quickly while he covered each of the cuts on Richies hand. By the time he was done there were seven bandaids covering his hand.

"Thanks." Richie mumbled. "Do I get a sticker for being good?"

"Sorry, I'm all out." Eddie closed up the bottles and smiled up at Richie, standing up and pecking his lips. "Hope that was good enough." His cheeks were pink as he stood up, picking up the bottles and the box of bandaids before walking out. Leaving Richie to stare at the wall and wonder what the hell just happened.. and why he wanted it to happen again.


End file.
